1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel exercising apparatus. More specifically, this invention relates to such an apparatus which includes movable support means and is useful for a wide variety of muscle stretching and strengthening exercises.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Parallel bar exercisers are well known in the art as are muscle stretching exercisers of various shapes and forms. However, the apparatus known in the art are limited in the type and number of exercises which can be practiced on them. In addition, the known exercise apparatus do not include any movable means which permit an exerciser to move into a stretch position with the aid of the movable means.